


Iceland the Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Iceland is so done, M/M, Oblivious cuties are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frustrated by Sweden and Finland not recognizing their feelings for each other, Iceland takes it into his own hands to set the two of them up. Unfortunately, he soon learns that they aren't the only couple he needs to worry about.This story will be three chapters with one chapter per pairing.





	1. The SuFin Part

   Iceland felt an incredible irritation bubble up as he observed the other Nordics at breakfast. He didn't know what drove him crazier: the lovestruck look Sweden gave Finland when the smaller nation wasn't looking, or Finland's obvious attempts to get closer to Sweden. Iceland wondered how Sweden could possibly remain oblivious to the way Finland would reach across him and "accidentally" fall in his lap, or how he would "accidentally" just reach for the same thing as Sweden and "accidentally" grab his hand. That many accidents could not possibly happen on accident. It was so obvious to the Icelandic teen what Finland was trying to do, and yet Sweden didn't seem to notice! 

   Iceland glanced at Norway to see if his brother had picked up on what was happening, but the older man's attention was on something else. What it was, Iceland had no clue. 

   "Someone pass me a pancake." Denmark suddenly spoke up. 

   "You haven't even finished your last one." Iceland wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Learn to pace yourself, or at least say please." 

   The teen was expecting his brother to say something to back him up, but instead Norway just handed Denmark a pancake.  _What the hell?_ Norway was supposed to be on his side with these things! Although Iceland had noticed that for whatever reason, Norway had been a lot nicer to the Dane in the last week than in the rest of Iceland's entire life. He wondered what brought on this change. 

   Feeling his frustration with his family, Iceland excused himself from the table and headed to his room. Temporarily forgetting his concerns about Norway, Iceland focused on the matter at hand: how to get Finland and Sweden together. Those two had been in love with each other for as long as Iceland could remember, yet neither of them had been able to gather the guts to confess. If only Iceland could get one of them to feel confident and ask the other out, he knew they would say yes. After spending ages lying on his bed and thinking about what to do, Iceland decided on a simple plan. 

   He made his way down the hall and knocked on Sweden's door. When the man opened up, Iceland entered his room before Sweden had a chance to protest. 

   "I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly." Iceland said. 

   "What is it?" Sweden inquired. 

   "Do you love Finland?" Iceland asked. 

   Immediately, Sweden got uncomfortable and looked away. After a long, awkward silence,  he finally sighed and answered. 

   "Of course." 

   "Then why don't you just ask him out already?" Iceland pressed. 

   "He'll say no." Sweden replied. He sounded so sure that the Finland would reject him. 

   "But he won't! Sve, he really loves you. I can tell!" Iceland insisted. 

   "How?" 

    "It's hard to explain. How about in an hour, you come by my room and we can talk this out. I'm sure I could come up with a way for you to tell him how you feel." Iceland offered. 

   "You really think so?" Sweden asked. Iceland could tell he was trying to hide his excitement. To him that was proof Sweden definitely wanted to talk to Finland.

   "I know so." Iceland smiled softly. He was always more open around Sweden. The man just had an understanding and comforting quality to him. "So, I'll seen you soon?" 

   Sweden nodded and smiled slightly back at him. Iceland couldn't help the tingly feeling he got at that moment. He actually got his friend to smile! This plan was going great already. He left Sweden's room and made his way to Finland's. Taking a deep breath, Iceland knocked softly on the door. Finland opened it a few seconds later.

   "What can I help you with, Iceland?" The Finn asked as Iceland walked in. Iceland knew that if he tried talking to Finland the same way he talked to Sweden, the nervous nation would refuse to admit his feelings as easily. Instead, he tried a rather blunt approach.

   "I know you're in love Sweden and that you're too scared to tell him." Iceland stated. 

   "W-What? I have no clue what you're talking about!" Finland stuttered, practically slamming his door shut to make sure no one else heard what was being said. 

   "Don't lie to me, Fin. I know you think he won't feel the same way but I promise you, he does. All you have to do is tell him and you two can be happy." Iceland told him, more gently this time.

   "How do you know all that?" Finland asked, astonished. 

   "Because, I know you guys. I know you both care for each other and that you're both ridiculously shy and you're too scared to admit your feelings."

   "Ice..."

   "And I know that you're prefect for each other." Iceland added. 

   "So you really think he loves me back?" Finland asked.

   "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Come on, Fin, how long have you loved him for?" Iceland asked.

   "Centuries." Finland admitted. 

   "So don't you think it's time you did something about it?"

   Finland sighed and nodded. "You're right. But how should I tell him? I don't want to do it too suddenly and make it awkward."

   "Meet me in my room in about fifty minutes. I'll help you figure out the perfect way to talk to him." Iceland assured him. 

   "Okay. Why not now?" Finland asked. 

   "I just have a few other things to take of first, that's all." Iceland said. The truth was, he just wanted to clean his room first. After all, he was going to have two people in there. 

   "Oh. Alright." Finland agreed. 

   "See you then." Iceland said as he walked out. 

* * *

   Sweden could tell something was up the moment he walked into Iceland's room and couldn't find the teenage nation inside. He tried texting him, but Icelander didn't respond. Sweden shrugged, figuring the teen was in the bathroom. He'd just wait here for Iceland to return.

   Sweden was about to greet his friend when the bedroom door opened, but Iceland wasn't the person who walked in. 

   "Fin?" 

   "M-Mister Sweden? Uh, hi! Where is Iceland?" Finland asked nervously. He was  _not_ prepared for this. Sweden wasn't supposed to be here. 

   "Don't know. I was waiting for him." Sweden said, trying his best to act normal. 

   "What? How strange. He told me to come in here and talk to him about something." Finland remarked. 

   "About what?" Sweden inquired.

   "NOTHING!" Finland shouted anxiously. He should have kept his mouth shut...

   They both stared at the floor awkwardly for nearly a full minute before Sweden's phone beeped. Less than a second later, Finland's vibrated. They checked their phones. They'd bother received a message from Iceland. The same message, actually, which read "Tell him. Now!!!" 

    _Clever kid._ Sweden thought, staring down at the message.  _So that's what this is about._

Finland's thoughts were a bit more scattered.  _What? Now? Why? I'm not ready for this! Oh Iceland why would you do this to me?_

Another minute of silence passed before the two adult nations tried to speak. 

   "I have something to tell you." they said at the same time. 

   "Oh...you first." Finland chuckled uncomfortably. 

   Sweden gulped and said something inaudible. 

   "Sorry, what was that?" Finland asked. The anticipation made him sick. He felt like his heart would explode! 

   "I love you." Sweden repeated, louder this time. The man felt his cheeks heating up and thought he might die on the spot. He stared down, and as he waited for an answer he started to panic. The poor cinnamon roll couldn't handle this level of insecurity. 

   "I love you too." Finland finally answered. 

   "Really?" Sweden asked. He looked up and into Finland's eyes, and he could tell in an instant that he meant what he'd said. 

   "Of course. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you!" Finland exclaimed. He practically tackled Sweden when he jumped in to hug him.

   "Is that what you were going to tell me earlier?" Sweden asked. What were the odds they'd choose to confess in the same day at the same time...

   "Y-Yes. Well, not at first, but then I got a message from Iceland telling me to just say it already." Finland explained. 

   "Hmm. I got the same message." Sweden noted. 

   "Was he planning this the whole time?" Finland questioned, surprised. 

   "Seems like it." Sweden said.

   "Guess we owe him a big thanks, don't we?" Finland giggled. Sweden nodded in agreement. 

    Finland looked up at the larger man and smiled. There was something he'd wanted to do for ages, and now he finally felt like he could go through with it. Gathering his courage and closing his eyes, he went in for a kiss. Sweden was shocked for a moment, but quickly kissed back. 

   "I'm glad I finally did that." Finland said. Sweden blushed and nodded before kissing him again. 

   "Oh gross, why in my room?" a voice sounded from the doorway. 

   Iceland nearly laughed at how red his two friends got as soon as he walked through the door. "I'm kidding. I'm happy you two are finally together. It's been killing me for decades now." 

   "All thanks to you!" Finland said, ruffling the teen's hair. 

   "Why do you do this to me?" Iceland sighed. "I'll leave you guys alone now."

   Iceland smiled at the new couple before walking away, something that both shocked and comforted them. He made his way into the living room feeling triumphant and accomplished. He just set up the most perfect couple in the world. Who else could say that?

   He spent the next few hours relaxing and reading a book, just basking in the greatness of his achievement. Unfortunately, all good things must end, and his peace was disturbed by a distraught Dane barging through the front door, throwing himself on the couch next to Iceland, and sobbing. 

    _Oh great, another problem for me to fix._ Iceland thought, shaking his head. Pushing his irritated feelings aside, he sighed and asked his friend what was wrong. 


	2. The DenNor Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you're trying to write but your parents keep barging into your room and asking stupid questions all day.

   "Norway hates me and I don't know why." Denmark cried, muffled by his face being in the couch cushion. 

  "Get a hold of yourself. Quit crying and get your head out of the cushions." Iceland rolled his eyes. Sniffling, the older nation did as he was told. "Good. Now tell me what happened." 

   "So earlier today Norway invited me to go get drinks with him—which was weird becaude he never does that—and I agreed because who turns down drinks?" Denmark began. 

   "Go on." Iceland prompted. 

   "Well he seemed really serious. More than usual. So I figured he needed to lighten up. I was worried that he was depressed or something considering he actually wanted to go out somewhere. So I start looking around trying to find a way to cheer him up." 

   Iceland nodded along, actually listening intently. He was curious as to why his brother was acting so weird. 

   "Anyways, I hear him say 'I need to ask you something' or something like that, but I was distracted because this girl at the bar kept eyeing him. It was obvious she was into him, and I thought, hey! Maybe this would cheer him up. So I tell him to hold that thought and I invite the girl over. She starts talking to him super excitedly and I thought they would hit it off, but all the sudden he just punches me in the face and tells me to leave. What did I do?" Denmark concluded his story. 

   Iceland took a moment to process this. So Norway invited Denmark to go out. He tried to ask him about something, but Denmark cut him off and tried to set him up with a cute girl. And he got mad? Why would he be mad about that? Unless...crap. It was all starting to click in Iceland's brain. Why his brother had been acting so nice lately, why he wanted to go out, and why he got so mad about the girl. Iceland would even bet he knew exactly what Norway wanted to ask Denmark about. The teen mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner. 

   "You are such an idiot. The world's biggest idiot. Actually, you are so far beyond stupid there's not even a word invented that can describe it." Iceland shook his head.

   "What? What did I do?" Denmark asked. 

   "He likes you, you moron!" Iceland yelled. 

   "What?" Denmark was very confused. 

   "Listen. Haven't you noticed that he's been scarily nice to you lately? He was probably trying to make it more obvious that for some unknown reason he actually cares about you. Then he invites you out so you two can be alone without any of us getting in the way. Then he was about to ask you out, and you not only ignored him, but you tried to set him up with someone else. Honestly, you may as well have stabbed him through the chest and said 'sorry bro, never gonna happen!'" By now Iceland was in full rage mode. He was protective of his brother, not just the other way around.

   "What's that supposed to mean?" Denmark couldn't follow along. 

   "Oh my god. He was about to  _confess to you_ and you completely cut him of. That's basically saying you don't care about what he has to say. Then you tried to set him up with someone else, making it obvious that you don't return his feelings like, at all. You rejected him before he even got to ask!" 

   "I...wait. I thought he was  _straight_." Denmark said defensively.

   "Well you thought wrong, moron!" Iceland could not stop himself from facepalming.

   "I can't believe this. I've had a crush on him for over a century now but I kept trying to get over it because I thought he swang the other way!" Denmark groaned and buried his head back in the pillow. 

   "You have? Ugh, what is with this family and keeping these things to themselves!" Iceland also groaned and banged his head into the arm of the sofa. Then, he had a realization. "Dan...did you drive home?" 

   "Yeah. I'm not gonna walk that far, Icey." Denmark said.

   "So you left my brother alone at a bar  _with no means of getting home?"_ Iceland asked, furious. 

   "Oops."

   "Oops? Oops is an understatement! That's it, you go to your room and think about what you did. I'm finding my brother." Iceland commanded. 

   "But I—"

   "And no buts!" Iceland began to wonder who was really the oldest in the house.

   Iceland didn't even bother checking to see if the Dane listened. He got in the car—he's old enough to drive dammit!—and drove to the bar he knew his brother would have gone to and went in. 

   "Whoa there little guy. You can't be here." The bartender stopped him as soon as he got through the door. 

   "I'm not a child!" Iceland huffed indignantly. "And I'm just here for my brother. He is here, right?"

   "The blond one that looks kinda like you but not all skinny and short?" 

   "Rude! And I do not look like him!" Iceland complained.

   "Do you want to find your brother or what?" the bartender asked. 

   "Yeah." Iceland sighed. 

   "Well good luck. He got kicked out after he socked some poor sucker in the face." the bartender laughed. Iceland groaned. How was he supposes to find Norway now? 

   "Damn. Any ideas where he went?" Iceland already knew the answer to that, but it was worth a shot. 

   "Sorry kid. Can't help ya." the bartender shook his head. 

   "Well, thanks anyways. Have a nice night." Iceland said as he walked out. 

   "You too!" he heard the man call out. 

   Iceland decided to just drive around the immediate area and hope to find his brother nearby. He hoped that maybe the man was already walking home, but in case he wasn't, Iceland needed to find him. Eventually he found the blond sitting alone at a park bench. Sighing again, he got out of the car and walked over. 

   "What do you think you're doing out here? Why didn't you just walk home? It's late." Iceland scolded. 

   "Quiet, Ice. Leave me alone." Norway murmured. 

   "Hey, I'm not leaving you here okay? Get in the car. You can mope all you want at home where it's safe." Iceland urged, tugging gently at Norway's arm. 

   "Since when were you so bossy?" Norway chuckled slightly. 

   "I guess I take after you more than I thought." Iceland joked. "Anyways, I talked to Denmark about what happened. I won't object to you punching him again next time you see him, but I think you need to talk to him." 

   "I don't want to."

   "Now who's being the child? Come on, he's really sorry about being such a moron. Give him a chance." Iceland requested. 

   "Why do you care?" Norway asked.

   "Because...well," Iceland decided to push his pride aside for a bit "you're my brother. I just want you to be happy, and I think if you talk to him then you will be."

   "Fine. I'll do it for my little brother." Norway said, kissing his forehead. Iceland went red instantly. 

   "Shut up and get in the car." 

   When the two of them got home, Iceland made Norway promise to talk to Denmark before he took off to his own room. Norway couldn't help smiling. He had such a sweet little brother. Silently dreading what was about to happen, Norway made his way up to Denmark's room and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, Norway found himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug that just about squeezed all the air from his lungs. 

   "Nor! I'm so so sorry about earlier I was so stupid and I wasn't thinking and I made a  _huge_ mistake! Please please forgive me!" the Dane shouted, hugging on tighter. 

   "I'll forgive you if you let go." Norway said, voice strained.

   "Oh, sorry." Denmark laughed awkwardly, letting him go. "Is it okay if I tell you something?"

   "Of course. Wait, no. Hold that thought, I think I'll go do something else more important instead." Norway said, death glaring the man. 

   "Okay, I deserved that." Denmark admitted. "But really, Nor, this is important. I've liked you—actually, liked is an understatement—I've been in love with you for over a century now. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. It's just that I thought there was no way you could ever feel the same, so I convinced myself that I'd never get to be with you. That's why earlier when that girl was flirting with you I thought you'd be happier with her. I didn't think I was hurting your feelings. I just wanted you to be happy. So as soon as Ice told me how stupid I was I started freaking out and I thought you'd hate me forever and—" 

   "Oh just shut up already." Norway said, yanking him into a kiss. "Of course I'd never hate you. Sometimes I swear, you're the world's biggest idiot." 

   "Sheesh, you sound like Iceland." Denmark laughed. "So...does this mean you and I are a thing now?" 

   "Obviously. Or not did I not make that clear enough by doing this?" Norway scoffed, kissing him again. 

   "This is the best day of my life." Denmark smiled, kissing his new boyfriend back. 

   "I guess we owe that one to Iceland." Norway remarked. 

   "Yeah. None of this would've been possible without him." Denmark agreed. "You're so lucky you get to be his brother." 

   "Between having you and him in my life, I think I might be the luckiest person in the world..." Norway said. 

   "That is the corniest thing you have ever said." Denmark teased. 

   "Shut it." 

   "Oh alright."

   "Hey Denmark?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally find these two cuter platonically, but the idea of them being all oblivious to each other's feelings and driving Iceland insane sounded too funny not to write.


	3. The HongIce Part

   Iceland was happy for his family. Really, he was. He just wished they didn't all have to act all lovey-dovey and gross while he was around. Honestly, who the hell starts kissing at the breakfast table? The sight made the teen too nauseous to eat. 

   "I'll just finish eating when you guys are gone." Iceland said, walking away. 

   "I feel bad. Poor Icey helped us all out but now he's alone." Denmark frowned. 

   "What can we do about it though?" Finland asked. 

   "Set 'im up with someone?" Sweden suggested. 

   "Iceland's not old enough to date." Norway argued. 

   "You're right. He's only a thousand years old." Sweden said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

   "Whoa, everyone's been so cynical and sassy lately. That kid is rubbing off on you guys." Denmark laughed. 

   "Really though, maybe setting Ice up with someone wouldn't be a bad idea!" Finland interjected. 

   "Does he like anyone?" Denmark asked. As soon as he said it, Norway got a dark, slightly angry look. He didn't seem angry at anyone in the room, rather he was remembering something that pissed him off. That could only mean one thing. 

   "You know who he likes." Finland called him out. 

   "That's a lie." Norway said. 

   "No it's not." Sweden said, backing Finland. 

   "You know who Iceland has a thing for and you aren't happy about it." Finland stated. 

   "My little brother is just a baby. He shouldn't be liking anyone." Norway said. 

   "Come on, Nor. Don't you wanna make your little bro happy?" Denmark asked. Norway sighed and gave in.

   "He likes that Hong Kong boy. A lot." 

   "You should be happy! At least he's a really smart and polite boy." Finland said. "But how do we get them together?" 

   "First we need to make sure this kid likes Icey back...how do we find that out without messing anything up?" Denmark asked.

   "I got it." Finland smiled. He took out his phone and called someone. 

   "Hello? Taiwan, hi! I know this is a random question but does your brother, Hong Kong, like anyone? And I mean like like?" 

   He put the call on speaker and waited for a response. 

   "Why do you need to know?" Taiwan asked, confusion evident in her voice. 

   "It's for something really important that I can't tell you about until you answer." Finland said. If he told her about Iceland's crush on her brother and it turned out Hong Kong didnt feel the same way...that would be awkward.

   "Don't tell him I told you, but if you really have to know, he has the biggest crush on your little friend, Iceland. It's almost annoying how much he talks about him, but it's also cute." Taiwan told him. 

   "That's good to hear. The truth is Iceland likes him too so we're trying to get the two of them together." Finland explained. 

   "How sweet! I hope it all works out."

   "So do I. Thank you for your help!"

   "You're welcome."

   "Bye Taiwan."

   "Goodbye, Finland."

   Finland hung up. "That went well. Now what do we do?"

   "Now, I make a call." Denmark stated. He took out his own phone and made a call. As soon as the person on the other line picked up, Denmark began to speak. "Hey Hong Kong, listen. My little bro Icey has a huge crush on you and I know you like him too so get over here right now and ask him out. Yes I am serious, no this is not a prank. I expect to see you within the next half hour." 

   He hung up the phone before the teen got a chance to say anything.

* * *

   Hong Kong stared at his phone in shock. What just happened? Did Iceland really like him back? And why did Denmark want him to ask the adorable boy anyways? 

   "He sounded serious...but why does he want me to get with Iceland?" Hong Kong wondered aloud to himself. "Although I guess there's no harm in going over there..."

   After pacing around his room for a while, Hong Kong decided to just go. He'd been crushing on Iceland since they first met, and if that little cutie liked him back, then why the hell was he still just standing around at home?

   When Hong Kong was a block away from the Nordic household, he was stopped by Norway. He was a bit startled at first, but by this point he was already used to Iceland's weird family.

   "Um, hello mister Norway." the teen greeted. 

   "You can relax. I'm here to give you a bit of advice for dealing with my brother." Norway told him.

   "Okay?" 

   "When you ask him out, don't beat around the bush. If he catches on to what you're doing, he'll get nervous and try to back out and change the topic before you can actually ask him. It's not because he doesn't like you, he's just like that. Make sure to ask him before he gets a chance to talk his way out of it, and if he tries to deny his feelings, don't give up. Be persistent, don't just let him get away. Got that?" Norway instructed. 

  "So you want me to keep asking even if he says no? Isn't that what you're not supposed to do?" Hong Kong questioned. 

   "Trust me, my brother definitely likes you. He can just be a bit stingy with his emotions." 

   Hong Kong found it a bit ironic to hear that coming from Norway, but he knew what the man meant. It was always a bit difficult to understand what Iceland was thinking or feeling most of the time.

   "Got it." Hong Kong nodded. "Why are you trying to set us up together anyways?" 

   "Iceland did us all some pretty big favors and this is how we're paying him back." Norway said. 

   "Oh. Okay then."

   "Good luck." 

   "Thanks." 

   The Asian teen shook his head as he finally approached the house. He knew Iceland complained about his family being insane, but these guys were even weirder than expected. How was he supposed to ask Iceland out without giving him an opening to get away? He couldn't just ask him immediately could he? That wouldn't work. But according to Norway, if he tried to do a proper confession, that would probably set the Icelander off and he'd change the subject. 

   Once Hong Kong decided on a plan, he knocked on the door. After a long minute of silence, he heard muttering on the other side of the door, and was able to make out Iceland angrily complaining, "there are five people in this house and I have to get the stupid door."

   It was astonishing, the rate at which Iceland's entire face turned red once he saw Hong Kong. 

   "H-Hong. What are you doing he—"

   Before Iceland could finish his question, Hong Kong pushed him back inside, closed the door behind them, and pulled the smaller teen into a kiss. Iceland stiffened in surprise, and Hong Kong pinned him up against the wall and kissed him deeper. Once he pulled back, the Icelander was panting softly and blushing madly. 

   "W-What was that?!" Iceland screamed. 

   "That was my way of saying I really really like you. So would you like, be my boyfriend maybe?" Hong Kong asked. 

   "There's no way this is actually happening. I must be dreaming. I am dreaming, right?" Iceland was legitimately confused. 

   "No, but its cute that you dream about me." Hong Kong said. "Denmark called me and somehow knew about my crush on you and he told me to ask you out. Norway mentioned something about paying you back for a favor?"

   "Oh my goodness." Iceland laughed. Actually laughed. "I'm the one who got them all paired up so I guess they felt bad that I was alone.Those idiots." 

   "Well, were they right? Do you like me?" Hong Kong questioned him.

   "Yeah, I do. And yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Iceland smiled, kissing his new boyfriend. "Next time though, warn me before you stick your tongue in my mouth."

   "Ah, so there's going to be a next time?" 

   "I hope so." Iceland sighed happily and rested his head on the taller teen's shoulder. "I still can't believe my brothers put you up to this." 

   "Guess it shows how much they love you." 

   "I guess it does." 

   "Although being stopped on the street and told how to go about asking my crush out was a weird experience." Hong Kong chuckled. 

    "Whoa whoa, Norway told you to do that?" Iceland asked incredulously. 

   "Well, not exactly. But he said to make sure I asked you out before you could 'escape' from me." 

   "You must be kidding."

   "No joke."

   "Oh my goodness."

 

* * *

   When the other Nordics heard the teens chattering and laughing downstairs, they assumed everything went according to plan. 

   "Woohoo! The plan worked!" Denmark cheered. 

   "Now everyone gets to be happy!" Finland shared his excitement. 

   "Norway's probably dying inside though..." Denmark said. 

   "Probably." Sweden agreed. 

   "Well, for the most part everyone is happy!" Finland corrected. 

   And they were. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a crap ending but you get the point.


End file.
